Kevin Korver
Kevin Elliott Korver (born December 22, 1954) is the founding and senior pastor of Third Reformed Church in Pella, Iowa. He is the father of current NBA player Kyle Korver. Early Life Korver is the son of Harold and Shirley Korver and has four brothers. His father is a pastor at the Immanuel Reformed Church in Paramount, California. His brother Kris Korver, is the head basketball coach at Northwestern College in Orange City, Iowa and his niece Kari is a former UCLA women's basketball player. When Korver was 16 when his family moved to California in 1971 to work at the Emmanuel Reformed Church. In fact, they left a church at 84th and Damen on the South Side of Chicago to move to Paramount. Korver played basketball at Paramount High School along with his four brothers, were all-state selections in Paramount, California. After graduating from high school, Korver played college basketball at Central College. Career Korver is the Senior Pastor at Third Reformed Church in Pella, Iowa. His job is to develop the church vision, provide organizational and ministry oversight and serve as primary preacher/teacher while serving on the Executive Team and partner with the Executive Board. Our purpose and desire is that people who come in contact with the Third Church body will experience the fruit of the Spirit, an ever-deepening intimacy with the Triune God and an ever-increasing sacrificial generosity of the Body. Korver has over 800 members attending his church. The Third Church purpose statement is: “People that come in contact with the Third Church body will experience the Fruit of the Spirit, an ever-deepening intimacy with the Triune God and an ever-increasing sacrificial generosity of the body.” The generous gifts from the Third Church body are used to support our ministries and operations that are focused on our mission statement of “sending servant-hearted disciples with a passion for Jesus into the world.” About 28.5% of our budget is sent out to support a variety of ministries focused on expanding the kingdom locally, regionally and globally. On Sunday mornings we have five services; 8:00, 9:15 and 11:00 in the sanctuary, and 9:15 and 11:00 in the auditorium. These services focus on the main theme of becoming a people marked by the “Chain Reaction of Praise.” When we praise the Lord with our whole beings, our faith is activated; we learn to pray powerful God honoring prayers in our lives; and we overcome evil with good as we are learning to rule and reign with Christ in our hearts. Messages are delivered by both laity and staff who are committed to the work of Jesus Christ here at Third Church. Worship style is contemporary and invitingly participatory in nature. Our goal is to become an Ephesians 4:13 gathering, “until we all reach unity in the faith and in the knowledge of the Son of God and become mature, attaining the whole measure of the fullness of Christ.” Informality and fellowship mark our gatherings. Personal Life Korver met his wife, Laine, at Central College, and they have four sons, Kyle, Klayton, Kaleb and Kirk (1990–2018). Kyle is currently a member of the Cleveland Cavaliers, while Klayton was a guard/forward for the Drake Bulldogs; Kaleb was a guard for the Creighton Bluejays; and Kirk died at age 27 of an illness. He has many grandchildren: notably Kyra, Knox, and Koen. See Also Korver Family K K K